The Purple Ninja of Water
by IamColt
Summary: Lord Garmadon, a fiendish foe. Only one person can destroy him, Lloyd Garmadon, or can he? No. He needs the help of one more ninja...or three?
1. Chapter 1

*WHOOP WHOOP* The alarm rang. Nya, Kai's sister stormed onto the training deck. "There is Serpentine terrorizing Ninjago City!" she yelled.

"Let's go." Cole said.

The ninja followed him into the cockpit of the Bounty. 'I wish I could go with them.' I thought. I'm Colt, the ninja rescued me from almost getting strangled by a snake. I was a happy citizen of Ninjago until Samukai, King of the Underworld burned down my house, killed my parents, and kidnapped my brother and sisters. It was a long time ago, I missed them all. And here I am. Sensei Wu saw 'destiny' in me, so now the ninja are training me to become one of them. There are five ninja, Cole, the black suited ninja of earth, Kai, the red ninja of fire, Zane, the white ninja of ice, Jay the blue ninja of lightning, and then there's Lloyd, the green ninja, destined to defeat the fiendish Lord Garmadon. The ninja had to train him a balance of the four elements. Sensei Wu is the one who united the the five ninja. His brother is Lord Garmadon. Well, that's the gang. I ran into the cockpit. The ninja were about to go until I said, "Can I go?"

"No way," Kai said, "your too young. And we're not done training you yet."

"Awwww." I moaned.

Sensei started to speak, "Well, you have got enough training to last you through one mission."

"Are you saying I could go?" I asked Sensei.

"Under one condition," Sensei said, "you have to listen to the ninja and do what the they say."

"Deal!" I said.

"What?!" Jay said, "he can go?!"

"Yes." Sensei Wu responded.

Cole started to speak, "Let's give the kid a shot."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Mission

The Bounty flew over the destination. It was a small village. I saw tons of villagers running to their houses. But the I saw what looked liked a serpentine. "Weren't the serpentine buried in Ninjago City?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Cole responded.

"There's one down there."

"Oh no... Guys we're in for a slither!"

The ninja repelled down from a rope attached to the bounty. There was five snakes destroying the city and terrorizing villagers.

"NINJAAAGO!" the ninja yelled. They span and it made a little tornado. "Spinjitzu, I wish I could do that." I whispered under my breath.

Kai stopped doing spinjitzu. "Wait, where are the snakes?"

"Probably hiding." Lloyd responded

Jay bent down and picked up a sword. "Here, you need it." He gave me the sword.

"Is this even yours?"

"Do you want the sword or not?"

"Yeah"

"Okay then."

Just then a saw a serpentine at the corner of my eye. "I see one." I whispered.

"A serpentine?" Zane whispered back.

"Yep, follow me." I said.

We approached the snake fast but silently. Then we got close enough to see all of the five snakes. We were right behind them. One turned around and screamed, "Ninja!"

They ran off and we were following them. The serpents were throwing fire starters into the houses.

"Colt, help me get these villagers on the Bounty." Jay said.

"Alright!"

We were loading the citizens on the Bounty. "I think that's all of them." I said.

Jay checked the houses again. "Yep, that's all of them."

Jay and I went down to help the rest of the ninja. We beat all but one of the snakes. Cole took the remaining snake and put it on board of the Destiny's Bounty. "What are you doing?" Kai asked.

"We need him for answers."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Interrogation

*back at the Bounty*

No POV

There was a small faint light in the middle of the room under it is a Serpentine tied to a small chair. "Let me out of here!" It said

Cole walked out of a dark area in the room. He entered the light. "No way! Not until we get answers."

The rest of the ninja walked into the light. "Tell us why your still alive!" Kai ordered.

"What do you mean?" The Hypnobrai questioned.

"How come your one of the only snakes that is still on the surface?" Jay asked.

"What?! Your crazy!" The snake hissed.

"About 2 weeks ago, the whole Serpentine civilization was buried in the former place of the stone army...as we thought." Zane stated.

"They were? They can't be!" The snake yelled.

"TELL US WHY YOU WEREN'T BURIED TOO!" Cole screamed.

"I didn't want to be apart of the Serpentine before they unleashed the Devourer because I knew the plan would backfire, so I abandoned the rest of the clan along with some other snakes." The snake replied.

"Then why'd you terrorize the villagers?" Lloyd asked.

"Because I wanted to continue what the clan started."

"I see, we're done here." Cole said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: School

Colt POV:

I need to hurry, class starts in 24.6 seconds. I was digging in my locker when I noticed my social studies book was gone. I looked around the hall cluelessly. I heard a few bigger kids giggle. I turned furiously at them. "Give me the book!" I commanded.

The teens laughed. The school bully, Buford approached me and pinned me on the wall. "Why should we?" He said.

"Because I told you!" I yelled.

"Yeah, like we'd listen." Buford said.

He picked me up and carried me outside. I know what he was going to do. He was going to give me a wedgie in the middle of the the school courtyard. He lifted me up. I knew this wasn't going to be good.

Just then I heard a voice say "Put him down!"

I looked and a kid about my size approached Buford.

Buford laughed.

"You don't want me angry." The kid said.

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" Buford said sarcastically.

"You should be." The boy said. He fell to the ground and gripped the asphalt, it started to crumble.

Does he have super-strength or something?

All of the sudden, the boy leaped off the ground and tackled Buford.

He helped me up.

"Thanks." I said as I was brushing the dirt off my hands. "My names Colt."

"Kyle," the boy said "it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." I said, "And thanks again."

I was really late for class. When class was over, I went by the principal's office; I saw Buford and Kyle sitting down. I felt I sorry for Kyle. He was just doing what was right.

I got to my locker and put my stuff up.

A teacher walked by and handed me a book, "Is this yours?" She said.

"Yes, thank you.

She walked away. I was glad to have my social studies book back.

I put it in my locker along with some other stuff and headed to the gym.

We waited for everyone to get there.

While we were waiting I talked with Breeze, one of my best friends.

"What do you think Coach Duncan has got planned today?" She said

"I don't know, probably something fun." I responded.

"I doubt it." Breeze whispered.

"Ok class today we are going to play a game!" Coach Duncan said.

"Yay!" A couple of students cheered.

"What is it?" A student shouted.

The look on Duncan's face was creepy. "Dodgeball."


End file.
